Akane Shoma
by AzumiNoLove
Summary: Akane Shoma. I left knowing I'd be dragged back. But, I couldn't stand it anymore! You try watching the one you love ignore you for the one you hate. Then again I'm not one to be easily loved am I?


1

Akane Shoma

* * *

The woods their house is in the woods. I swear if I get attacked by a fox or something I'll be pissed!

I walk for what seamed like a whole day before I got to a the house I was looking for. As I got closer I could hear voices many of them. How many people did Shigure pack in there? ugh, I slowly knocked on the door before an adorable girl opened it.

"Hello-"

"Is Shigure here?" I felt a bit bad for cutting her off but I need to talk to Shigure and fast.

"Um, o.k. I'll go get him." The girl left and in her place Shigure came. He open his arms and I gave him a big hug then stepped back.

"YOU PREV. WHY ARE YOU LIVING WITH AN UNDERAGED GIRL!" I yelled

"Ah, shhh clam down, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think? Shigure how ... how many of them are there?"

"Girls?"

"YES, GIRLS!"

"one"

"and why is that one girl here?"

"Well..." Shigure went off and told the whole sad story of the girl, who is called Tohru.

"How many kids are you boarding?"

"Three Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo."

"The cat and rat in the same house? Who's sick and twisted idea was . . . Akito."

"Yup, by the way what is my lovely Akane doing here?"

"I'm staying here as of now. bosses orders."

"Huh?" I dropped my bag onto shigure before slipping off my shoes and walking into the house. When I got to the living room there were more kids sitting there then Shigure told me about.

"Shigure!" I yelled ready to pound his face in. What was this an orphanage?

"Let me explain!" Shigure yelled before coming into the living room.

"Haru and Momiji are just staying the night."

"Oh" I looked at Shigure surprised to see a pair off empty hands." Hey where my stuff ... never mind i'll get it later. so introduce me Shigure."

"Everyone this Akane."

"Why is she here! There are already enough people living in this house!" Kyo yelled (Yes I know who everyone is. you'll soon find out why.)

"Where is the food" I looked at Shigure who pointed to the kitchen. I slowly walked to the fridge and opened the door and sat in front off it as I picked an couple of fruit from the bins they had been placed in. "Yummy!" I yelled before turning around and seeing Shigure with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"So how she find you?"

"Like hell I know, she just did. I know she would eventually, but I thought i'd have more time but no."

"So how was America."

"Oh it was WONDERFUL. Shigure their were so many new things that I'd never saw before!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you know they drive on the other side of the road! Oh they have so much fast food! I swear I weight twice as much as I used to."

"I see you had fun on your little runaway trip."

"It's not running away when you tell someone and used Shoma funds to get there."

"You didn't tell me."

"That's because if I had I knew you'd tell Akito!"

"So?! You know how worried I was about you! Akane you just vanished without an goodbye are a see ya!"

"Are you kidding me, I'm not in the mood for this!" I got up from my comfortable spot on the floor before walking into the living room and sitting down with everyone else.

"Who are you? and what are you here?" Kyo asked.

"That's rude to ask you stupid cat." Yuki said. Ah oh no I see what happening here.

"Eh no it's ok Yuki. I'm Akane Shoma."

"What!" I heard a chorus of voices.

"But how we don't know you?" Momiji asked

"You wouldn't." I said

"But you looked around the same age as us so wouldn't we know you in some way." Yuki asked

"Oh, about that I'm 19 so yes I'm about the same age, but I've never lived in the Shoma estate."

"Why." Kyo asked

"Well I . . ." I started before Shigure put his hand on my mouth.

"So What noisy little kids we have." Shigure said playfully as he pick me up.

"I'M NOT LITTLE" I heard Kyo shout. Shigure took me to a room that I'm guessing was his (no funny idea's). He placed me on the bed and pulled a cover on me.

"Go to bed." Shigure said in a unusually stern voice.

"What are you my dad?"

"You're sleepy." He placed his hands on my eyes

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. If I know you, and I do, I know that you were in the woods all day looking for the house weren't you?" I didn't reply. "Your sense of direction is almost as bad as Haru's."

"Haru has bad direction? Wow feels like I don't know them at all."

"You don't."

"I know . . . I wish I did."

"I know."

"I'm going to cry."

"It's okay, I won't tell."

"Promise."

"I Promise"

I layed down on shigure's bed. "shigure"

"Yea"

"I'm sleepy" A crooked smile creeped across shigure face.

"I know"

* * *

When I woke up the sun was already up and shining brightly. I rolled out of bed and stood up. As I went to the kitchen it was easy to tell that everyone was up.

"Good Morning!" I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head up to see a smiling Tohru cooking breakfast. "Breakfast will be done soon you can go wait in the living room."

"Huh, okay" I close my eyes again and fell to my back. "Oww, I fell on someone. Sorry!" I got up and swirled to see my accidental victim.

"It's okay your still not fully awake. You must still fill sleepy because of the jet leg." Yuki said.

"No, not really I've been in Japan for 3 weeks now." I looked around. "Do me a favor?"

"Yes, sure."

"Don't tell Shigure, he'd freak."

"Okay" Yuki looked up at me. "But why would he freak"

"Ehh~ I'm not how to tell you, so all you need to know is he would freak." I turned and walked back to shigure's room. "kids~"

"Kids, you say that like you aren't one."

"Eh~ Shigure I'm only a year away from being legal here. I was already legal in the states, So suck it!"

"Adults don't say 'suck it'"

"Well this one does. Anyway I'm going out for a walk."

"A Walk? oh you you mean your going to see your husband Ha'ri."

"He's not my husband!"

"Sureeeee, Akane and Ha'ri sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Shigure I'm going now before I neuter you." With that I turned and headed for the Shoma estate.

* * *

Hello'

My fellow fanfic readers ^.^

I hope you liked the first Chapter.

Did ya?

Well Jya Mata !


End file.
